Muppetrama (LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style)
Hey! Cookie Goofy LegalizeAnythingMuppets's movie-spoof of Futurama. Casts: Phillip J. Fry - Bert (Sesame Street) Turanga Leela - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) Bender Bending Rodriguez - Ernie (Sesame Street) John A. Zoidberg - Big Bird (Sesame Street) Amy Wong - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) Kif Kroker - Young Kermit (Kermit's Swamp Years) Hubert J. Farnsworth - Count Von Count (Sesame Street) Zapp Brannigan - Snuffy (Sesame Street) Hermes - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) Mad Hatter Robot - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) Sick Vending Machine Robot (AKA Pay 'n' Chew) - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) Dr. Perceptron - Zazu (The Lion King) Malfunctioning Eddie - Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) Hair Robot - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) Abraham Lincolnbot - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) Frankie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Unit 2013 - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) Norm - Little John (Robin Hood) Roberto - Prince John (Robin Hood) Nurse Ratchet - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) Robots - Blue Monsters (Sesame Street) Fry's Brother - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) Phillip J. Fry II - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) Scruffy Scruffington - Sulley (Sesame Street) Robot wearing a Blue Vest - Young Simba (The Lion King) Grey robot with sky blue eyes with wheels - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) Intercom Assistant - Grover (Sesame Street) Robber Robot - Woody (Toy Story) Teapot Robot - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Rosie - Jessie (Toy Story 2) Cubert J. Farnsworth - Elmo (Sesame Street) Randy Munchnik - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Dwight - Abu (Aladdin) LaBarbara Conrad - Grundgetta (Sesame Street) Richard Nixon's head - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) Mom - Stretch (Toy Story 3) Countess Robot - Bo Peep (Toy Story) Naked Bartender - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) Convenience Store Robot - Rex (Toy Story) Robot #1 - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) Mr. Wong - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) Mrs. Wong - Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story 2) Pig - Hamm (Toy Story) Nibbler - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) Hookerbot - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) Permalink - Penny (The Rescuers) Dr. Ogden Werstrom - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) Professor Morris Kats - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) Ethan Bubblegum Tate - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Professor Fisherprice Shpeekenshpell - Pumbaa (The Lion King) 711 Robot - Timon (The Lion King) Hyper-Chicken - Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) Lrrr - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Clamps - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) Bev - Zoe (Sesame Street) Ben Rodriguez - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Thubanian Leader the Cat - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) Umbriel - Rosita (Sesame Street) Quotes: Bert/Fry: Let Me Guess: He thinks he's Goofy? Donald Duck/Unit 2013: Well, he's supposed to. Problem is he's got multiple Goofys; all of them Goofy. (Goofy stands up) Goofy/Abraham Lincolnbot: I was born in 200 Log Cabins. (Baloo ladels some soup onto Bert's Tray, Bert then sits at a table with Telly Monster, Goofy, Ernie, Donald Duck and Blue Monsters.) (Cookie Monster pours the tea in the teacup with a teapot.) Cookie Monster/Mad Hatter Robot: Change Places! (The Muppets move around the table, They knock into Bert and spills his soup on his gown.) Bert/Fry: Ernie, I can't take more of this! I want outta here! Ernie/Bender: Are you crazy, This place is great! Furrymuppety whenever you want it, two Lincolns for every Napoleon. Ah! Sweet light crude. (He takes some music toilet paper sticking out from the telly monster toilet paper holder and wipes his mouth with it.) Bert/Fry: But I'm not a funny like you. I don't like having a laughs crammed into me. Unless they're Oreos - and then into my mouth! Don't you understand? I'm gonna die here! Ernie/Bender: Ah, quit your bellyaching and take it like a funny. (Bert growls.) Cookie Monster/Mad Hatter Robot: Change Places! (The Muppets move again and Bert spills more soup.) Ernie/Bender: Bite my orange Muppety ass. Young Kermit/Kif: Is the bond I share with my music smizmar, Abby Cadabby. For soon, the quivering mass of life within me will depend on us both (He rubs his bump.) Even now, I can sense it feeding, walking, serching, questing. and shortly, it will rend my loins in twain, burst forth and pull us down, down, down into the deep, dark waters of creatures. Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: That's so Beautiful. (He dries his tears with his feathers.) Abby Cadabby/Amy: (crying) Yes, it's, it's- (She shakes her head.) No! I can't do this. (She runs out of the room, crying. Everyone gasps.) Ernie/Bender: Oh, my god! (Big Bird cries like a baby) (Time lapse. Bert, Snuffy, and Ernie hack away at plants in front of them while Prairie Dawn carries Young Kermit.) Young Kermit/Kif: My leg feel a little better. (Ernie sees a large blue creature.) Ernie/Bender: Hey, what's this fat ugly thing, A Frog? A Toad? Or your momma! (He laughs, The creature's tounge wraps around him tries to swallows him.) Young Kermit/Kif: It's a posionous froad! No one move. (He inflates his head, The froad screams and drops Ernie.) Ernie/Bender: I'm back, Baby! Oscar the Grouch/Hermes: As you can see, since Ernie's death, requests to bite one's orange Muppety ass are down 98% (Sulley starts walking with Ernie's body, leg and handcup. The crew look at him.), Do you mind doing that later?! Sulley/Scruffy: Bite my orange Muppety ass. (The line in the chart on the screen rises.) Prairie Dawn/Leela: OK, if everyone's finished being stupid. Bert/Fry: I had more, but you go ahead. Bert/Fry: Here's your package, sir. Colonel Hathi/Bartender: Why are you talkin' to my penis? Bert/Fry: Oh, Sorry. Sign here. Colonel Hathi/Bartender: Mind If I use your pen? Bert/Fry: Well, that's not a.. Waaaaahhh! and you initial here... Waaaaaahhh! Thank you for using Muppet Express. Rex/Convenience Story Robot: Um, Actully... (He is stabbed, then coughs up some candy bars.) Ernie/Bender: I know not of this Ernie. I am Titanius Anglesmith, fancy Muppet of Stephen Woods. Zazu/Dr. Perceptron: You are a suffering a breakdown. (He pushes a button and a hammer smashes his head.) I was in your seat, I forgot we had change places. (Zazu falls on a floor.) Cookie Monster/Mad Hatter Robot: CHANGE PLACES. (Everyone runs out of Zazu's office and Telly Monster crushes Zazu with his foot.) Mr. Pricklepants/Robot #1: No Yellow Bird. Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: That is so unfair. Hamm/Pig: Tell me about it. Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: Herry Monster! Winnie the Pooh/Professor Morris Kats: Downtown professor of Applied Physics, Tigger. Tigger/Ethan Bubblegum Tate: I see by your curriculum viate that you're a sagitarius. Winnie the Pooh/Professor Morris Kats: And Pumbaa. Pumbaa/Professor Fisherprice Shpeekenshpell: The cow says... (He makes a 'moo' sound.) Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: (whispering to Tigger.) He proved that 50 years ago, and he's been coasting on it ever since. Winnie the Pooh/Professor Morris Kats: We shall now vote, 'Yea' or 'Nay'. Nay. Herry Monster/Dr. Ogern Wernstrom: Nay! Tigger/Ethan Bubblegum Tate: Hell Nay! Pumbaa/Professor Fisherprice Shpeekenshpell: The horse says, 'Doctorate Denied'. Oscar the Grouch/Hermes: Ooh! Prairie Dawn/Leela: Nice! Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: Yes, it's a perfect scale model of the universe's largest bottle. I put a tiny spaceship inside to keep it from being boring. Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: Oh! (He reaches out to the bottle.) Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: Get--! (He snatches it away.) For the last time, Big Bird, Look with your eyes, not with your hands. (He puts the bottle back on the table. Bert enters.) Bert/Fry: Brace yourselves, Ernie is making us brunch. (Everyone gasps.) Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: Oh, Boy! Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: Oh, God! My tract! (He clutches his stomach.) Bert/Fry: He's so pround of his awful cooking. If we don't eat it he'll be crushed. Prairie Dawn/Leela: Alright, don't panic. If we can get to the ship, we can fly north and hide under the icecaps for a few weeks. Bert/Fry: Hurry! Count Von Count/Porfessor Farnsworth: Good idea! Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: What's the hold-up? (They make for the door, It opens and Ernie standing there stirring a bowl of slop.) Ernie/Bender: Fleeing somewhere? (Bert clears his throat.) Bert/Fry: With you blocking the escape route? Don't be silly. Ernie/Bender: In that case brunch is served! Let's go! Move it out! Stop crying, Prairie Dawn! (They all file out and Prairie Dawn cries, Count Von Count pokes his head out through the door.) Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: Big Bird, are you coming? (Big Bird stops reaching for the bottle.) Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: Sure. Me. Count Von Count/Professor Farnsworth: Because I don't want you touching that thing. Ernie/Bender: Bite my orange Muppety ass. Bert/Fry: It doesn't look so Muppety to me. Ernie/Bender: Muppetier than yours, meatbag. Huxley/Clamps: Hey, scuttle on home, Dis ain't none of your business, slick. Big Bird/Dr. Zoidberg: My name isn't Slick. It's Big Bird. (Big Bird looks up.) (screaming) Big (beep sound)-ing Bird! Trivia Telly Monster (Sick Purple Monster) Goofy (Abraham Lincoln Black Dog) Cookie Monster (Mad Hatter Blue Monster) In LegalizeAnythingMuppets Cookie Monster as Mad Hatter wears 10/6 Hat in Rosita In Wonderland and as a robot in LegalizeAnythingMuppets, wears 6/6 hat, says CHANGE PLACES. Buzz Lightyear (Teapot Lightyear) Young Kermit is the character of Kermit's Swamp Years with a Green Collar, Frog Legs and Green Flippers. Category:Movies-spoof Category:LegalizeAnytingMuppets Category:Futurama movie-spoofs